Kind of Freaks (Fantastic Foursome fic)
by Tamar.Of.Asgard
Summary: A crossover between the Fantastic Foursome and X Men ;) Sophie is a young and powerful who comes to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Students and finds there four really good friends and quite a lot of action ;)
1. Chapter 1

My first class was The History of Mutant and I stood in front of the heavy wooden door, shaking.I've never really had the chance to meet any other mutant, so I was kind of freaked out. I was picturing a bunch of monsters sitting in a classroom, with blue skin or four hands, like I've seen in a movie once. Yeah, I sure looked normal, until I change…

Never mind that. I promised myself I won't be changing in here, at least not where people can see me. I wished I could control my changing like Professor X said I could. But I just can't.

"Aren't you getting inside?" I heard a woman's voice behind me and I turned around and faced Storm, the white-haired mutant who helped me to settle in my room just a couple of minutes ago.  
"Don't be afraid," she smiled kindly, "we don't bite."  
She opened the door before I could say a thing. The daylight suddenly filled my eyes as I walked in the bright room that had windows instead of walls. About fifteen teenagers around my age sat in pairs behind red tables with notebooks and pencil cases on them, all watching me. The young teacher was surprised to see me just as much as I was surprised to see he had a hairy tail coming out of his pants.

"Professor Johnson," Storm said softly, "I'm sorry. This is Sophie, She's the new student."

"Oh, yes yes," the teacher mumbled. "Please do sit down Sophie. We were just talking about the great revolution in '83… Here next to Dan is just fine. Come here."  
I walked awkwardly to the second row and sat next to the black haired guy who appeared to be Dan. He looked so normal, so much more than I've expected him to be. He wore regular cloths and except for his emo-wannabe haircut, nothing about him seemed irregular.

"Umm, sorry but… Can you show me where the dining hall is? I'm kind of lost."  
"Yeah, sure!" The small girl smiled wildly at me. I knew I've picked wisely the girl I asked. Even from a far she looked friendly and helpful, and I could see she was the kind of girl people are drawn to because of her loveliness. Only when I approached did I noticed she was chatting with Dan, but it was too late to back down.  
"It's right there if you go up the stairs… Actually, we're heading there right now, why don't you come with us?" I couldn't be more relieved to find some friendly gesture in this place I was so afraid of.  
"That would be great, thank you." I said honestly. "I'm Sophie, by the way."  
"Alice," she said as we were walking up the staircase. "And this one here is Dan." She said, patting lightly on his shoulder.  
"Hi," he managed. I smiled weakly at him.  
Alice opened another pair of heavy wooden doors and I found myself in the middle of an enormous dining hall with about a hundred kids in it, eating and chatting. I was paralyzed for a good five seconds before Alice called up to me.

"Come on, Sophie, meet the gang!"

They were six. Dan and Phil, both with matching emo-like black hair and similar taste in clothing, only Phil had those big wide blue eyes; Alice, who had a long wavy light-brown hair and a smile that never left her face; and Grace, the slightly taller girl with the chocolate colored skin that I remembered from my first class. She appeared to have something with Dan but I doubt anything was official between them or even talked about. Anyway they had two other gangsters (well Alice got a bit carried away with this gang stuff) who were named PJ and Chris, but they appeared to have missed dinner from an unknown reason.

I felt really good after dinner, grateful I've met some friends on my first day here – nothing, obviously, wouldn't have happened without Alice's friendliness. As Grace and Dan seemed a bit shy towards me at dinner, Phil was eager to befriend with me, and I couldn't have been happier about that.

Also I've been really relieved that nobody had asked my about my mutant power. I knew I couldn't get away with it forever but I was glad I could delay it.

I went to bed reviewing our dinner and noticing the fact that nobody brought up the word "mutant" even once, and smiling with the certainty that I could live my regular teenage life here, feeling more normal than I'll ever feel.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the mutant thing came up, but not the way I've expected it to happen.

We were eating breakfast, just the girls, because the boys had gym class this morning so they had to eat earlier in the morning. So as we sat there and chatted, Grace said something about the science test they've had earlier that week. As they were discussing the answers, Alice found out that she was wrong on a certain question and then her eyes became distant and she started breathing ten times quicker.  
"Fuck, fuck!" Grace shouted then, gripping Alice's shoulders tight and rocking her back and forth. "Allie! Alice, look at me! You can't do this, please Allie!"  
Then when a crowd of students started gathering around us, she held a glass of water and quickly spilled the cool water on her face.

Sure enough, Alice's face came back to normal, leaving her trance spooky expression in my mind only. She breathed heavily and was completely wet, yet she didn't seem at all confused or out of place. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept whispering as Grace hugged her tightly.

Alice was taken to the infirmary right after that, so Grace escorted me to my first class for the morning, Biology and Mutanity, at the far edge of the campus.  
"You're wondering what was it back there, aren't you?" She smiled weakly at me.  
"I had been thinking about that, yeah…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, um, it's about Allie's mutanity, you see…" She said as we passed the basketball court on our way to the laboratories. "She has this powerful way of manipulating the time. She can, um, travel through time and change it."

My head ached. A time traveler? Alice?  
"But this power… It's stronger than her. It controls her, and it's really dangerous for her to use her power because is can easily take over her, It can hurt her, or, um, worse than that."

I said nothing for a long time. A "fuck" seemed a bit rude, a "wow" a bit stupid. So I kept quiet until we reached the laboratories and I snacked in, whispering a "thank you" to Grace as she turned and headed to her own class.

I sat alone in B&M class because I couldn't find a friendly face in the crowd and I was doing just fine thinking about Alice in breakfast and not listening at all to what Professor X, our teacher, had been saying, when he decided we'll go out for some kind of a lecture outside. The whole class was leaving until I was practically the only one there, trying to hurry my bag-packing and get out. In my hurry I stood up with my bag on one shoulder and my notebooks occupying my hands, and accidently bumped my waist into a small desk and stumbled forward so my head got hit by the nearest wall.

It changed, as I knew it would. My body always turns to metal when I get hit by something, it was nothing unusual. I was quite relieved that nobody had seen me change, but when I lifted my head I saw somebody staring right at me.

Fuck.

I was hoping for a moment that he didn't notice but I could see his big green eyes widen up as the back of my head turned from the shining metal it had just been back to my normal curly-haired head as I stepped away from the wall, like nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled. He was tall with black hair and those green eyes, greener than everything.  
"No, um, I'm sorry," he mumbled back with an extremely deep voice, a bit panicked. "Just- the Professor told me to stay so you won't get lost; I mean-"

"It's okay." I said and cleaned my throat quietly. I tightened my grip of my bag and gently pushed the desk to its place. Then we stepped out of the classroom, and I felt like this awkward silence was about to kill me.  
"I'm Sophie."  
He looked somewhat relieved. "Ah, um, Phil told me about you."

"Yeah, I met him yesterday."

"I'm PJ," he said

I always felt like the socially awkward one around people I don't know, but that day PJ looked really uncomfortable, panicked even. I'd guess it was because of my power and not because he was paralyzed by my beauty or anything.

We remained awkwardly silent, not quite looking at each other until we reached the class and began our nature lecture, which was- needless to say- awfully boring.  
But when the bell rang and we had to switch classes, I knew I had only one chance.

"Hey, PJ?" I called, half running to catch up with him on the way back from the laboratories.  
"Yeah?" He looked puzzled from the fact that I talked to him.  
"Could you, um, not tell the others about what happened in the class earlier? I mean – "

"No, it's okay. I won't. Promise. Your secret's safe with me." He half-grinned at me, looking quite relieved from some reason, and I was certain he'll keep his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

"What you're forgetting is that people can invent things that aren't real. What about Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes I know, but think about it like that. James Barrie, He lived in London. In his story, nothing but the flying boy was his imagination – fairies, Indians, mermaids and pirates have already been invented by then. So what can inspire an artist more than what he sees in real life?"

I was talking a lot more than I've expected during this class, trying to convince the students that Peter Pan was, actually, a living mutant once.  
The bell cut me off and I had no choice but to go for lunch. Knowing Alice won't be there, I was kind of nervous that I won't be accepted around the lunch table, but those thoughts evaporated as soon as I reached the dining hall and received a big warming wave from Phil and Grace.  
"Hello," I greeted them and found a place next to Phil.  
"Hi," they all smiled at me- Grace, who turned a lot warmer and welcoming; Phil, Dan, PJ with a hesitated smile and the guy I guessed was Chris.  
"How was your day so far?" Grace asked naturally while eating her salad.  
"Ah – quite good I guess. I made a total fool of myself trying to convince my whole literature class that Peter Pan was a mutant."

"The best way to make friends on your first day!" Chris said with a loud and high voice. I could feel my cheeks heat up, embarrassed.

"Chris! Don't listen to him." Phil said and I chuckled a bit, still blushing.  
After some time, Grace lifted her head next to me.  
"Hey Peej could you pass me the salt please?" she asked and I turned my head carefully to PJ and watched him roll his eyes and just a second later, the salt shaker flew from Chris and PJ's side of the table into Grace's hand.  
"Thank you dear," she said cheekily.

It took them a while to notice my wide open mouth, because when they did, my fork slipped out of my hand, went down to my plate and took some chips with it, then travelled back to my mouth. Everybody laughed at my heated face and PJ put his hand in front of mine, much more confidently than before, and said, "Guess I forgot to tell you I am telekinetic…"  
I shook his hand, blushing again.  
"Hey why don't you ever feed me? Is it because I'm not pretty enough for you? Ha?" Chris asked loudly, making us all burst out laughing.  
PJ settled the argument by lifting a tomato slice out of Chris' plate and slapping his face with it. We all laughed again and Chris promised his revenge will be coming before PJ could say "I'm sorry your highness."

It was "the History of Mutants" class again later on, and I found the classroom quite easily and hesitantly sat next to Dan. I know it should have felt natural for me to seat next to him, being part of the gang and everything, but somehow we haven't talked at all since we've met and it felt even more awkward than just sitting next to a guy I don't know; It felt as if we were obligated to talk about something but we just had no idea what. We kept exchanging sentences like "Can I have your marker please?" or "What happened in world war 1?" We could have talked like this for days, trying to be nice but unsure what to talk about exactly, until just before the short recess we had between two history classes, I handed him my eraser. It was laid on the palm of my hand peacefully, waiting for Dan to take it.  
But he didn't.  
"I can't really-" He tried. "I can't touch-"

It was than when I dropped the eraser down on the table and he took it quickly, focusing on his notebook so he won't have to face me.

At recess the whole class emptied. I could hear my own heartbeats in the silent room. I stayed in my place- mostly because I had no one to be with except Dan. He stayed put as well.  
"What happens when you touch people?" I asked softly and quietly, so only both of us could hear.  
"They turn into stone." He said, his voice echoing around us. "Fuck, that's more like a curse, not a power."

I said nothing.  
"That's how I met Grace, you know. Because she was the only one who could dance with me when we had those stupid dance lessons five years ago. She regenerates, you know, so I couldn't hurt her."  
"No, I didn't know that." I whispered weakly. Looking at him, I couldn't help but saying, "my body… It builds itself for any danger, so I just can't die."  
I don't know why I ended up telling it to Dan, of all people. It just slipped away, I guess, because I was grateful for his honesty with me.  
Dan wasn't shocked or anything. He shrugged.  
"We're all kind of freaks in here."

As I sat around the usual table at dinner, surprisingly next to Dan, PJ was just sitting down with Chris right in front of me. He blushed unwillingly and I guess I've blushed too, because Chris was already laughing at us.  
"Somebody's in love?" he teased PJ.  
"With you? No, Chris. We've already talked about that." PJ fired back and I giggled with the rest of the gang.  
"Chreej is our official bromance," Grace joked.

"It's not a bromance, it's love okay?!" Chris shouted and took PJ in his arms.  
"Get off!" PJ laughed while trying to get away from Chris' grasp.  
"Oh c'mon, you know you belong in my arms!" Chris kept hugging PJ until he gave up and stopped struggling. "It's my revenge, isn't it?"


End file.
